Contre une soirée à l'opéra
by Blackhaired Kitty
Summary: Severus est invité à l'opéra par ce cher et prévenant Albus, qui, à l'insu du sombre professeur bien sûr, a également invité une deuxième personne... tome 6 non pris en compte...
1. 1er acte

Voici un petit délire musical en deux parties qui trottait depuis quelques temps dans ma tête. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Si vous ne connaissez pas tous les termes, je vous en donne la description en fin de chapitre.

Précision habituelle : M, donc slash à venir, et homophobes passez votre chemin !

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Contre une soirée à l'opéra**

_**Premier acte

* * *

**_

_**Introït**_

Sans un regard pour l'hôtesse qui l'avait complaisamment escorté jusqu'à sa loge, Severus pris place sur l'un des deux sièges. Mal à l'aise dans son smoking neuf, il se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise, avant de finalement s'adosser sans plus de complexe. Puis il attendit, son impatience croissant peu à peu.

Son regard se mit à errer sans conviction, détaillant sans y prendre garde la grande salle du Royal Opera House de Londres. Il voyait sans voir les différentes statues ornant les balcons, ne s'émerveilla pas du gigantesque lustre scintillant surplombant le parterre… par contre, il ne pouvait que remarquer le blanc éclatant de sa loge. Il se sentait agressé physiquement et psychiquement par cette couleur trop nette et trop claire, ce qui le rendait encore plus embarrassé dans son costume cintré noir. Il se sentait presque emprunté dans ses habits, pas à sa place.

Du reste, loin de ses chers et ténébreux cachots, il avait toujours l'impression d'avancer en terrain hostile, d'être nu hors de son cocon. Qui plus est lorsqu'il se voyait privé de ses volumineuses et volantes robes noires. Là, il se croyait vêtu comme un clown devant d'autres spectateurs tout aussi carnavalesques. Ce public, qui s'amassait progressivement dans la salle de spectacle, l'oppressait de sa présence mouvante. Il haïssait la foule, et se trouva bien heureux d'être finalement dans une loge, bien que celle-ci fut trop blanche. Elle n'était pas trop grande et se trouvait au troisième balcon, soit juste sous le paradis, et au bout de sa rangée, surplombant ainsi l'orchestre. Il n'y avait donc que deux sièges, le deuxième attendant d'être occupé.

Qui attendait ainsi Severus ? La réponse expliquait du reste sa présence en ces lieux, qui pour le taciturne et grognon professeur de potions relevaient de Sodome et Gomorrhe. Severus Rogue attendait donc son très cher Directeur principal de Poudlard, ci-nommé Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier, pour, avait-il dit, mettre un peu de musique dans la vie morne de son non moins morne professeur au moment des fêtes de fin d'année, l'avait invité à assister un opéra à la capitale. Ravi comme quelqu'un voyant arrivé la roulette du dentiste, Severus n'avait pu que grincer des dents et accepter du bout des lèvres. Il pouvait difficilement envoyer bouler son supérieur. De plus, il admettait lui-même qu'il avait besoin de sortir un peu des murs de l'école. Sa peau se délavait à vue d'œil à force de ne plus être exposée au soleil, rendant son apparence encore plus effrayante pour ses élèves, si tant est que ce fût possible.

Il se retrouva alors là, dans sa loge blanche, avec ce smoking qu'il avait dû acquérir pour ne pas se faire remarquer avec ses habits de sorcier. Et il attendait, attendait et attendait encore qu'Albus daigna arriver.

Le lustre éteignit ses lumières. Il ne restait plus que les petits globes jaunes suspendus entre chaque loge pour éclairer faiblement la salle. Severus allait soupirer une fois de plus quand, enfin, les tentures furent écartées derrière lui et quelqu'un entra aussitôt. Une personne qui se figea.

«Oh ! Excusez-moi, j'ai dû me tromper de loge…»

* * *

_**Disperato**_

Severus se retourna avec stupeur pour faire face à un Harry Potter, dont la bouche s'ouvrit en grand : «Oh ! Ooh ! Professeur… Je… je…

«- Mais qu'est-ce que…»

Soudain, ce fut le noir complet dans la salle, puis deux projecteurs éclairèrent l'immense rideau rouge scénique. La musique monta petit à petit dans l'orchestre, entamant l'ouverture de _Peer Gynt_ de Grieg : _«Dans la Cour Nuptiale»_ …

Respirant trois fois profondément, Harry résolut de s'asseoir, ne se voyant pas faire le tour des loges maintenant pour déloger ce satané Directeur.

«Satané _farceur_, vous devriez dire, commenta Severus en lisant la pensée de son ancien élève. Je suis sûr que c'est encore une de ses manœuvres tordues pour nous rapprocher.

«- C'est réussi, fit le tout jeune nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

«- Pas tant que ça, car vous allez me faire le plaisir de déguerpir de cette loge.

«- Maintenant ? Mais où voulez-vous que j'aille ?

«- Que voulez-vous que ça me fa…

«- Chut ! Le rideau se lève !»

La scène était baignée d'un bleu pâle, et une fumée légèrement rosâtre en recouvrait le sol. Quelques ruines érigées suggéraient un mélange improbable et onirique de gothique et d'oriental. Quelques buissons argentés se dispersaient ici et là.

«Je savais que cette soirée serait mortelle, mais là c'est le bouquet, grommela Severus. Albus mis à part, je vous soupçonne, Potter, de coller à mes basques pour me pourrir la vie.

«- Vous avez pas fini de grogner ?

«- Je grogne pas, je déprime…

«- Vous êtes mignon quand vous boudez !

«- _De quoi ?_ rugit Rogue.»

Un chut sonore, et deux petits coups contre la paroi, retentit de la loge d'à côté. Severus se renfrogna un peu plus sur sa chaise. Harry sourit, sortit sa baguette, dissimulée dans sa jaquette, et murmura un sort d'insonorisation sur leur loge. La musique leur parvenait très nette, mais eux n'étaient plus assujettis au silence.

«Voilà, vous pouvez râler et pester à votre aise !

«- Trop aimable.»

* * *

**_Patetico_**

La mariée fut enlevée et ce furent les _«Lamentations d'Ingrid»_.

«Pathétique.

«- Vous n'aimez pas l'opéra, Severus ?

«- J'en raffole pas. Et cessez de m'appeler «Severus» !

«- Je me disais qu'entre collègues…

«- Nous ne serons jamais collègues, Potter, ne rêvez pas.»

Ledit Potter ne se formalisa pas, au contraire la situation l'amusait comme un petit fou. Il avait, là, le prof le plus redouté de Poudlard sous la main et cela lui plaisait, car il n'avait finalement que trop peu d'occasions de le titiller, de l'agacer. De plus, il adorait _Peer Gynt_, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son bonheur. Il appréciait également beaucoup la tenue de Rogue, qui portait le smoking comme un Bond !

«D'où il vient, ce costard ?

«- Ce _quoi_ ?

«- Votre costume.

«- Je vous savais branché au niveau mode, mais pas à ce point. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous voulez acheter le même ? Vous n'avez pas déjà tout ce qu'il faut ? Parfois, quand je vous vois dans la Grande Salle, j'ai l'impression que votre garde-robe est plus importante encore que celle de Lockhart !

«- J'estime avoir quand même meilleur goût.

«- Certes…»

Severus se mordit les lèvres d'avoir dit ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire qu'il aimait le style vestimentaire de Potter ?

«- Merci, _Severus_ ! Pour en revenir à votre smoking, je demandais simplement en curieux, car je trouve qu'il vous va à ravir !»

Rogue se sentit rougir comme une fillette à qui on aurait loué ses belles tresses. _Pathétique, pathétique…

* * *

_

_**Scherzo**_

Peer Gynt chantait à présent avec les _filles des Pâturages_. Severus en aurait ronflé. Harry, quant à lui, était aux anges.

Soudain, le professeur de potions se leva : «Je craque, je pars.» Mais, fonçant dans les tentures, il eut l'impression de charger contre un mur et il se cogna lourdement le front. Il jura violemment sous la douleur et Harry se félicita pour son sort d'insonorisation. Rogue écarta fébrilement les tentures, révélant un véritable mur de briques les enfermant bel et bien dans la loge.

«C'est pas vrai… Mais c'est pas vrai… Albus, espèce de salopard…»

Testant la solidité du mur, Severus appuya de tout son poids dessus, sous le regard badin d'Harry. C'était peine perdue et Rogue n'eut plus qu'à se rasseoir, affichant la tête d'un condamné à la potence.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'à la fin de l'opéra, Dumbledore nous libéra.

«- Et il dure combien de temps cet opéra ?

«- Oh, il nous reste un petit peu plus d'une heure. Sans compter l'entracte d'une demi-heure, bien sûr.»

_Une heure trente de cauchemar. A écouter des vocalises et à supporter Potter…_

«On se supporterait peut-être mieux, si on discutait !

«- Cessez de me rappeler que vous êtes devenu très bon légimens, c'est agaçant ! Et non, je crois que je supporterai mieux le silence. Merci.»

_Un compliment. Je ne rêve pas. Rogue vient de me faire un compliment !_

«Parole malheureuse, Potter. Ne vous gonflez pas la tête pour si peu !

«- Faut dire que j'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs en occlumencie !

«- Content que vous le reconnaissiez enfin.»

Décidément, Harry aimait de plus en plus cette sortie : «Vous n'avez jamais vu d'opéras avant celui-là ?

«- Puisque je vous dis que je n'en raffole pas ! Vous êtes bouché ?

«- J'ai vu _King Arthur_, l'été dernier. Nous avions passé une agréable soirée, Tonks, Lupin et moi !

«- Ah. Et vous teniez la chandelle ?

«- Mais c'est que vous êtes drôle en plus ! Vraiment, vous devriez quitter plus souvent vos infects cachots ! Il était temps d'ailleurs, vous dépérissiez…

«- Très flatteur.

«- Vous êtes tellement blanc qu'on pourrait vous confondre avec un fantôme ! Et vos cheveux devenaient de plus en plus gras ! Une vraie horreur ! Vous ne les lavez jamais ?

«- C'est pas un peu fini, ce badinage infernal ?»

* * *

_**Risoliuto**_

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants. Mais Harry se connaissait au moins une qualité : il était résolu de nature et avait depuis bien longtemps appris à ne pas reculer face à la mitraille roguienne. Il avait tout de même renvoyer dans les limbes le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ! Alors, ce n'était pas un professeur de potions, tout redoutable qu'il fut, qui réussirait à lui clouer le bec en le terrorisant !

«Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas répondu pour le costard… Figurez-vous que je connais une couturière, installée à Cheapside Poultry, une rue dans le prolongement de Newgate Street, qui vous fait sur mesure des costumes splendides !

«- Si vous saviez ce que je m'en fous, mais alors à un point !

«- Bon, elle n'a pas pignon sur rue, car c'est une sorcière en réalité. Elle travaille dans son petit appartement au dernier étage. Une vraie jungle de tissus, de soieries, de plumes…

«- Potter, à quoi rime ce cinéma que vous me faites ?

«- Bah… D'où il vient ce smoking ?»

Rogue poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme : «C'est un habit de seconde main, déniché chez un raccommodeur. _Figurez-vous_ que je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer une miss _Poultry_ quelconque ! Vous avez votre réponse, heureux ?»

_Aïe ! _Potter se donna mentalement une baffe. La résolution, ça a du bon, sauf pour débiter des gaffes… Mais il avait réussi à faire parler son professeur, c'était le principal. Non pas qu'Harry s'intéressait tant que ça aux fanfreluches. Lui-même ne pouvait se payer le travail raffiné de Miss Katy, la si ravissante couturière de la rue Cheapside Poultry. Ses relations avec la demoiselle s'entretenaient sur d'autres sujets de travail…

Il choisit de relancer la partie sur les vêtements, en renouvelant une approche plus frontale, et moins discrète : «Le prenez pas mal, _monsieur_… Mais vraiment, cela vous va comme un gant ! La coupe princesse de la veste fait ressortir votre taille svelte. Tout le costume vous allonge et vous avantage…

«- _Potter_, continuez votre soliloque et je vous projette au milieu du parterre.

«- Parlons d'autres choses, si vous le souhaitez.

«- Je ne le souhaite pas. Maintenant, fermez-la, j'écoute la musique.

«- Moi qui pensais que vous n'aimiez pas la musique !»

Severus eut alors un mouvement inattendu : il se leva comme un automate et se rapprocha du balcon : «Rectification, Potter. Je vais me jeter dans le vide à votre place.»

* * *

**_Amabile_**

Ne sachant s'il plaisantait, et imaginant mal Rogue plaisanter, Harry eut le réflexe de le retenir par un bras. C'est alors que des applaudissements retentirent et que la lumière revint. Toujours debout, Severus regarda les gens se lever dans la salle et s'exclama d'une voix pleine d'espoir : «C'est fini ?

«- Non. C'est l'entracte d'une demi-heure.»

Comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils, Severus se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, les membres ballants.

«Vous pouvez lâcher mon bras, Potter. Vous avez gagné pour cette fois. Combien de temps nous reste-il encore à supporter ?

«- Sans la pause, environ trois quarts d'heure de spectacle. Je sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas vu passer la première partie !

«- Normal, vous vous écoutiez parler. Mais je… je dois avouer que votre bavardage à la Brumel m'a fait paraître le temps moins long.

«- C'était le but. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai habituellement rien d'un dandy !»

_Vraiment_, pensa Rogue. _C'est un rôle qui vous va pourtant très bien, sale petit arrogant de Gryffondor ! Vous vous pavanez d'une manière plus insolente encore que votre père ! _Cependant, Rogue n'était pas bête au point de pas saisir le numéro de Potter : le jeune homme avait finalement réussi à le détendre avec ses idioties. Le sombre professeur en sourit du coin des lèvres, et s'installa un peu mieux sur son siège, croisant les jambes nonchalamment.

«Dites-moi, Potter… En dehors de l'habillage et de l'opéra, à quoi occupez-vous vos journées quand vous ne faites pas cours ?»

Harry n'en revenait pas : Rogue lui avait demandé quelque chose de badin sur un ton aimable !

«Pas grand chose, avoua-t-il finalement sur la défensive. Je lis. Et vous ?

«- Je lis également. Je ne fais que ça. Des livres de potions et de formules magiques pour la plupart.

«- Je lis aussi des ouvrages magiques, mais pas seulement… J'ai toujours aimé la littérature moldue. J'aime particulièrement Sherlock Holmes !

«- Qui ça ?»

* * *

**_Mesto_**

«Un détective privé… Un type que vous pourriez apprécier d'ailleurs, car il vous ressemble !

«- Lui aussi a les cheveux gras, une allure de croque-mort et une réputation à faire frémir ?»

Harry fut choqué par l'amertume soudaine du professeur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Son physique était tellement sujet à gausseries en tous genres entre élèves, voir entre certains autres profs, qu'on oubliait qu'un tel personnage put encore avoir un cœur capable de souffrir de cet état de fait. On ne pouvait pas dire non plus que Rogue ne se chargeait pas, consciencieusement, de renforcer sa réputation. Et si cela devait être plutôt mis sur le compte d'une nature aigrie par les soucis plus que sur un naturel mauvais ?

«En fait… Holmes a un sens remarquable de la logique, des dons d'observation prodigieux, un réel talent chimiste et… un caractère de cochon quand il est mal luné, soit assez souvent… Il ne supporte pas non plus les imbéciles et les esprits plus lents que lui… En fait, la seule différence avec vous est que lui adore la musique et est un excellent violoniste !

«- J'ai jamais dit que je détestais la musique, Potter.

«- Mais pourtant vous-même, vous…

«- J'ai dit que je ne raffolais pas de l'opéra, nuance… Non, j'aime la musique… Et… je serais même plutôt… bon… au… au violon justement.»

Harry constata sur ces simples mots combien on en apprenait tous les jours !

«Vous pourriez me jouer un morceau, un de ces quatre ?»

Rogue le regarda de travers, l'air de quelqu'un qui a mal saisi ce qu'on vient de lui dire : «Non, désolé, fit-il finalement avec la gorge serrée. Je n'ai jamais joué que pour une personne. Et cette personne n'est plus…»

* * *

**_Gioioso_**

Harry digéra un instant ces paroles, résista à l'envie d'en savoir plus et tâcha de repartir sur une note plus gaie : «Vous rendez-vous compte que nous parlons ensemble de manière civilisée depuis dix bonnes minutes ?

«- …

«- Vous vexez pas pour si peu…

«- Non, non, … Potter. Je constatais juste… le fait. Et je dois dire que je ne trouve pas ça désagréable.»

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit : «Je suis désolé à ce propos, dit-il doucement, si j'ai dit ou évoqué des choses qui vous ont attristé…

«- Je suis le seul fautif… N'en parlons plus… De mon côté, j'avoue finalement ne pas trouver votre compagnie aussi pénible… Moins en tout cas que celle d'Albus, s'il s'était joint à nous.

«- Vous êtes injuste ! De plus, je doute qu'il en ait jamais eu l'intention. Il m'a tendu ma place pour l'opéra en disant qu'il m'offrait cette invitation. Il ne m'a jamais dit clairement qu'il venait. A vous non plus, je pense… Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Quand j'étais élève et un «survivant en puissance», mon admiration pour lui frisait l'idolâtrie. Dur d'être objectif dans ces cas-là… Maintenant, en tant que jeune professeur sous ses ordres, mon admiration n'est pas moins grande, mais j'ai appris à le voir plus humain, et moins comme le «seul sorcier craint par Voldemort»… Ses taquineries quotidiennes, par exemple… Je le savais malicieux, mais parfois il est plus espiègle qu'un écolier !

«- C'est énervant, hein ? commenta Rogue. Un peu comme son idée d'opéra pour nous rapprocher…

«- C'était une bonne idée. Ne sommes-nous pas en train de parler de façon, je dirai, _relax_ ?

«- Certes… Mais il aurait pu éviter l'opéra…»

Contre toute attente, Severus éclata brusquement de rire, joie à laquelle se joignit Harry sans savoir pourquoi. Le fou rire est contagieux, surtout quand on ignore ce qui l'a déclenché. L'un et l'autre eurent plusieurs soubresauts nerveux, puis finirent par se calmer, des larmes d'hilarité coulant sur leurs joues.

«Satané vieux fou d'Albus ! s'esclaffa Severus. J'ai toujours dit que j'aurai une de ces trois situations avec lui : soit je le tuais pour le faire taire, soit je me tuais pour ne plus l'entendre, soit j'éclatais de rire devant l'absurdité d'un tel dilemme !

«- C'est réussi…

«- Je vous le fais pas dire…»

C'est alors que Rogue se figea, se décomposant sous la surprise : «Potter ! Vous avez des jumelles ?»

* * *

_**Furioso**_

Harry sortit de sa poche les petites jumelles, qu'il avait louées à l'entrée, mais quand Rogue les ajusta en direction d'une loge face à eux, la lumière s'éteignit et le spectacle reprit avec le prélude à l'acte III. Harry put alors entendre Rogue jurer comme un charretier et déverser une bordée d'injures à l'égard de ce pauvre Albus.

«Je reviens, Potter, annonça-t-il en se levant. J'ai juste aperçu une barbe blanche et je veux en vérifier le propriétaire !

«- Le mur ! Faites attention au…»

Rogue fonça dans la tenture et… passa à travers. Harry se précipita aussitôt à sa suite. Severus s'était stoppé dans son élan en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

«Plus de mur ? demanda stupidement Harry.

«- Exact, Potter ! répondit Rogue avec des yeux flamboyants. Ce qui signifie qu'Albus n'est pas loin et s'amuse à nous rouler dans la farine !»

Il repartit alors, Harry sur ses talons, descendit un étage et se dirigea vers une loge bien spécifique, qu'il savait être sa cible. Résolument, il écarta les tentures. Les occupants de la loge se tournèrent vers lui, un vieux monsieur à barbe blanche avec le visage couturé de cicatrices, et un plus jeune aux cheveux filasses avec des lunettes en demi-lunes. Abasourdis par sa méprise, Severus regarda ce couple improbable avec stupéfaction.

«On peut vous aider, fit le plus jeune ?

«- Non… _Sorry_, c'est une erreur.»

Il referma les tentures et se retourna vers un Harry mort de rire. Severus, lui, était furieux.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Potter. On remonte ?

«- Non, on sort, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…»

* * *

**_Magical HistoryTour_**

Dans la loge, les deux messieurs expirèrent de profonds soupirs de soulagement. Celui avec les lunettes sortit une baguette de sa manche, l'agita en l'air et Albus récupéra sa barbe blanche et Lupin ses cheveux filasses.

«J'ai cru qu'on était cuit, commenta le loup-garou.

«- Subtile comme subterfuge ? fit malicieusement Dumbledore en rangeant sa baguette.

«- Ne me refaites plus jamais faire un truc de ce genre !

«- Et que pensez-vous de la situation ?

«- Je pense quoi de quoi ?

«- Quand pensez-vous qu'ils vont annoncer leurs fiançailles ?

«- _Albus !_»

**_Fin du 1er acte_**

* * *

Je tiens à dire que je n'ai jamais vu le Royal Opera House de Londres, et que je ne connais donc pas son aspect tant extérieur qu'intérieur. Par exemple, je sais qu'il possède un grand lustre, mais il n'est pas dit qu'il soit dans la salle de spectacle. J'ignore s'il y a des statues ou des globes de lumière. Par contre, les loges sont, paraît-il, blanches. Là, a priori, pas d'erreur ! 

Petit lexique issu de _Théorie de la musique_ de Danhauser : (certains mots sont évidents)

**Introït:** Introduction

**Disperato:** Désespéré

**Patetico:** Pathétique

**Scherzo:** Badinage

**Risoliuto:** Résolu

**Amabile:** Aimable

**Mesto:** Triste

**Gioioso:** Plaisant, badin, joyeux

**Furioso:** Furieux

**Magical HistoryTour :** No comment !

Je préférais vous donner la traduction à la fin, plutôt que dans le texte-même. Comme ça, si vous ne connaissiez pas tout, je trouvais plus amusant que vous imaginiez le sens possible des mots en question !

Les "réjouissances" au deuxième acte! Qui ne tardera pas si vous me faites le plaisir de me dire ce que vous avez pensé du premier! A vous la musique !

_PS: au fait, désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe... Il est 23 h, je me couche trop tard en ce moment depuis que j'ai à nouveau accès au micro... bref, s'il y a des fautes, ne m'en voulez pas trop... lol_


	2. 2ème acte

_Hello ! Voici la suite et fin de ce "oneshot" en deux parties !_

_Oui, je sais, j'ai consciente du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour l'écrire. Mais je n'étais jamais satisfaite de moi... et je dois avouer que je ne le suis toujours pas... Je suis à la fois contente de ce que j'ai sorti et déçue... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête à l'origine... je n'ai pas réussi à concrétiser ce que je voulais... Tant pis !_

_Bon, j'ai répondu aux reviews signés via le "reply". Je remercie les "anonymes" et m'excuse de ne pouvoir vous répondre (soit dit en passant, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews via les nouveaux chapitres...). Donc un grooos merci à toutes ! Et si vous voulez une réponse, vous pouvez laisser votre adresse e-mail... Ou, si vous ne voulez pas que tout le monde la voit, enregistrez-vous sur le site ! Il y a une fonction qui permet de cacher votre adresse e-mail quand vous êtes connectés ; en revanche, je pourrais quand même répondre à vos reviews (sans voir votre adresse, je précise). A vous de juger maintenant !_

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Contre une soirée à l'opéra**

_**Deuxième acte

* * *

**_

_**Ouverture**_

Beau prince, d'une élégante révérence, Harry fit signe à Severus d'entrer, ce que fit ce dernier, en paraissant très tendu. Le Gryffondor leur avait trouvé un bon hôtel, agréable et discret. La chambre était ainsi sans prétention, mais pourvu du strict nécessaire : un lit deux places. Harry s'assit aussitôt dessus pour le tester.

«Pas de ressorts, commenta-t-il. C'est parfait ! J'ai horreur quand ça grince ! Je vais quand même nous mettre une protection d'insonorisation sur la chambre…»

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Harry observa alors Severus, qui restait bizarrement près de la porte, un masque d'anxiété sur le visage : «Je sens quelque chose de louche, expliqua-t-il en croisant le regard interrogatif de Potter. Vous êtes certain de la discrétion de l'hôtel ?

«- Mais oui, soupira Potter. Et tutoie-moi, par Merlin ! _(**n/a :** je sais, le tutoiement/vouvoiement en anglais ne signifie pas grand chose, mais faites comme si…)_

«- Je préférais qu'on fouille la chambre… Pour plus de sûreté…

«- Pourquoi faire, bon sang ?

«- Je me méfie par-dessus tout d'Albus !

«- Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il nous espionnerait ?

«- Crois-moi, après le coup qu'il nous a fait à l'opéra, ça ne serait pas étonnant…»

Harry tenta d'imaginer Dumbledore avec un casque d'écoute sur la tête ou les yeux fixés sur un écran de «surveillance». Il vit alors Severus commencer à fouiller partout, mais vraiment _partout_ : dans le placard et les tiroirs de la commode, derrière (et sous) les chaises, dans le pichet d'eau, sous le lit… là, le voyant à quatre pattes à ses pieds, Potter n'en put plus : «Severus, arrête ! Personne ne sait qu'on est là ! Et franchement, je n'imagine pas notre Directeur se métamorphoser en souris ou en cafard pour jouer les voyeurs !

«- Tu le connais bien mal ! fit Rogue en se relevant. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est juré ma perte et qu'il voudra être là pour me voir chuter !

«- Et bien, chute ! susurra Harry en se mettant debout face à lui. Car je suis celui qui causera ta perte !»

Alliant le geste à la parole, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien professeur. Professeur qui ne resta pas de glace en recevant ce baiser de son ancien élève, et le lui rendit avec fougue pour le lui prouver ! Puis, Harry se recula, brisant un instant le charme. Passant une main sur la joue de Severus, il la sentit chaude contre sa paume. Il sourit en y déposant un second baiser, furtif.

* * *

_**Malinconico**_

Severus voulut aussitôt capturer à nouveau ces lèvres enivrantes, mais Harry se déroba.

«Sois pas si pressé, le taquina le jeune homme en allant fouiller dans son sac.» Il sortit une chaîne hi-fi portative, puis extirpa un CD de son fourbi. Après quelques branchements, il appuya sur lecture. Aussitôt un air de piano débuta, suivi de près par un violon : l'air était à la fois mélancolique et vivant, comme l'écoulement d'une rivière en petites rigoles. Harry regarda Severus avec appréhension. Le professeur de potions avait fermé les yeux, semblant s'imprégner complètement de la musique. Tout son être semblait s'élancer le long des notes à la fois joyeuses et fuyantes du morceau. Enfin il parla.

«Sonate numéro une pour violon… de Fauré… Très bon choix.

«- J'avais peur que tu n'apprécies pas… à cause du violon…

«- Au contraire… tant que tu ne me demandes pas d'en jouer…»

* * *

_**Affectuoso**_

Harry sourit encore et alla se serrer contre ce cœur battant trop fort, cette peau abandonnée par une âme en émoi. Deux bras tremblants le pressèrent, l'incitèrent à enchaîner. Mais Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas : il sentait Severus vulnérable. Or cela ne pouvait être. Severus Rogue n'avait jamais montré la moindre faiblesse, pas même devant le tout-puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lors de la bataille finale, Harry l'avait vu, droit devant Voldemort, ne fléchissant que sous les coups et se redressant aussitôt.

Cette vulnérabilité ne pouvait venir de l'affection d'Harry à son égard. Depuis la soirée à l'opéra, Severus avait eu largement le temps de s'y habituer. Cependant après ces quelques semaines, où leur amitié naissante devenait plus forte, Harry se rendit qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement touchés.

Un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient chacun dans leurs appartements respectifs après une longue correction de copies (les BUSES approchaient à grands pas et il leur fallait entraîner les élèves à grand renfort d'examens surprises difficiles), un soir donc, ils manquèrent de se télescoper l'un contre l'autre en se croisant dans un couloir. Ils s'étaient déjà revus plusieurs fois en dehors des cours, pour dîner ou simplement bavarder seul à seul. Ils se sourirent donc ce soir-là, en amis véritables, une chose alors impensable un mois auparavant. Et tandis qu'Harry le dépassait en continuant son chemin, Severus l'avait subitement saisi par un bras et l'avait avidement, et comme désespérément, embrassé. Pour Harry, l'instant avait passé comme dans un rêve. Puis Severus avait reculé, un air de stupeur et de gène sur le visage, et s'était presque enfui. Harry l'avait regardait partir, le visage béat. Cet instant, trop court, il s'était alors juré qu'il se renouvellerait. Mais sachant que Severus, qui bien qu'ayant fait le premier pas, n'oserait pas approfondir son élan avant belle lurette, Harry avait donc pris l'initiative de la deuxième étape…

…et était à présent aux anges, enlaçant et enlacé, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Un cadre certes peu romantique, mais ses occupants se chargeraient d'y apporter toute la romance voulue.

Sentant Severus trembler contre lui, Harry le serra un peu plus fort, caressant affectueusement son dos d'une main. Son ancien professeur, un peu moins grand que lui, enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de son jeune amant, puis murmura son prénom à l'oreille. Un souffle presque transi, celui de quelqu'un peu habitué à l'affection et de fait maladroit face aux émotions. Harry décida de ne pas le laisser dans cet état fragile de quasi-nervosité émotionnelle.

* * *

_**Delicatamente**_

Délicatement, il le força en douceur à reculer. Par le même temps, il reprit leur baiser interrompu. Aussitôt, il sentit Severus se détendre contre lui. Ce petit «exercice» lui était de toute évidence plus familier et il y prenait plaisir. Harry en tenait compte et usait de la plus grande «circonspection», ayant un peu peur que Severus se braque quand leurs attouchements deviendraient moins «chastes».

A force d'aller à reculons, le dos de Severus alla cogner contre un montant du lit, ce qui fit sursauter le professeur de potions, qui lança à Harry un regard où naissait une légère panique. Sans quitter ces yeux noirs enfiévrés, le jeune homme entreprit de défaire le col de Severus. Puis, boutons après boutons, il lui défit le haut de sa veste et de sa chemise. Il glissa enfin ses doigts sur la peau découverte.

Il entendit la respiration de l'homme devenir haletante, il sentait le frissonnement incontrôlable parcourir cette peau. Il ne s'agissait cependant pas d'une réaction de plaisir, Severus paniquait réellement. Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas : il n'eut pas aidé son amant s'il avait trop ménagé sa répugnance à être touché. Il resta cependant le plus doux possible.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la clavicule droite de Severus. Il l'effleura, déclenchant des frissons de plus en plus irrépressibles chez son partenaire, de toute évidence inexpérimenté …

_«… Pas tant que ça, tu sais. …»_

«Severus !»

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et entoura le Gryffondor de ses bras, le serrant plus fort contre lui. Harry devint plus franc dans ses caresses. Il voulut glisser une main derrière la ceinture du professeur, mais ce dernier en eut un sursaut de surprise et lui envoya un autre message télépathique : _«…Tu me reprochais d'être pressé, et voilà que tu l'es bien plus que moi… _Aah !_…. Reste doux, Harry. Cela fait si longtemps que…»_

«Je ne te ferais pas mal…, souffla Harry dans son cou. Laisse-moi juste être un peu plus empressé …»

* * *

_**Ardito**_

Harry le fit glisser sur le côté, jusqu'à le faire asseoir sur le bord du lit. D'autorité, il acheva de déboutonner la veste et la chemise de Severus, découvrant tout son torse, qu'il parcourut de ses lèvres. D'une main, il lui effleura une cuisse, mais sans toucher son entrejambe. Harry le voyait suffisamment excité, et ne voulait pas exacerber sa tension. Mais alors qu'il faisait glisser ses propres vêtements sur ses épaules, il fut surpris de voir Severus se débarrasser brusquement de son haut, puis de le tirer à lui par la ceinture.

Déglutissant, il vit Severus défaire méthodiquement les boutons de _son _pantalon, le _sien_, à _lui_ Harry, les mains de Rogue, _LE Severus Rogue_, sur _son_ pantalon, _oh oui !_, le _sien_, … impossible. Et pourtant, Harry, bien que myope à tendance astigmate et ascendance presbyte, voyait très bien la scène sur son bas ventre : Severus, qui il y avait à peine une minute semblait paniquer à l'idée d'être touché, venait de faire glisser le long des jambes du Gryffondor son pantalon, _oui, oui, Harry, ton pantalon… Oh ! Merlin !_

«Je n'ai jamais paniqué, Potter, claqua de la langue Rogue avec son ton froid si caractéristique. Vous, par contre, semblez sur le point de faire une syncope.

«- A qui la faute, vieux pervers ! s'empourpra Harry. Moi qui m'inquiétais pour toi ! Et… et tu as recommencé à me vouvoyer ! Jamais paniqué, hein ? Menteur ! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui la dernière fois dans le couloir ? Hum ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tendu depuis que nous sommes dans cette chambre ? Et maintenant, ce brusque revirement ! Pourquoi vous… Et zut ! Je te vouvoie ! … Que ? … Severus ?

«- Je n'ai jamais paniqué, reprit Severus avec une voix soudainement blanche et quasi inaudible. Jamais…

«- Severus ?»

* * *

_**Con delicatezza**_

Soudain, son ancien professeur bascula en avant, tombant à genoux devant lui, pour l'agripper dans ses bras et enfouir son visage dans son ventre. Déconcerté par ces brutaux changements d'attitude, Harry en resta un instant pétrifié avant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rogue, caressant cette tête en réconfort. Mais pour quoi ?

Le CD de musique égrainait toujours ses notes. Mais le morceau actuel était d'une tristesse à pleurer. Harry ne se rappelait plus du nom du compositeur et se demandait comment il avait pu choisir _ça_ pour sa _première_ soirée vraiment _intime_ avec Severus. Dans l'état actuellement instable de ce dernier, ce n'était du reste pas conseiller. Une telle musique pourrait tirer des larmes aux plus insensibles. En délicatesse, Harry voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami, mais ce dernier le retint contre lui.

«Laisse. J'aime cette musique. Elle n'est pas si triste, plutôt apaisante… Je suis désolé…

«- De quoi ?

«- De me comporter comme une donzelle effarouchée, tantôt aguichante, tantôt larmoyante…

«- Sûr qu'on est loin du professeur de potions insupportable et machiavélique de Poudlard !

«- Machiavélique, moi ? Si peu pourtant, je t'assure… j'ai été pire, bien pire…»

Harry crut entendre un sanglot étouffé : «Chuuut…, fit-il en le berçant légèrement. Pas de ça entre nous. Plus maintenant, pas ce soir, plus jamais.

«- _Jamais !_ siffla Severus.»

* * *

_**1° tempo**_

Tandis qu'Harry caressait gentiment cette tête brune, il sentit un doigt de Rogue se glisser dans son boxer, suivit des quatre autres de cette main baladeuse. Dans le même temps, Severus, qui gardait son visage contre le ventre de Potter, embrassait le haut du pubis du jeune homme, qui sentit tous ses sens se hérisser. La main coquine, qu'Harry n'arrivait pas encore à attribuer à Rogue, tira subitement sur le sous-vêtement, révélant tout le désir qu'il éprouvait.

Severus leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se fixèrent intensément quelques instants, puis Harry sentit les deux mains de Rogue remonter lentement sur ses cuisses, centrant petit à petit vers… _Non ! Je ne panique pas ! Severus s'apprête à me… mais je ne panique pas ! Je l'ai tant désiré … Oui, depuis toujours, il me semble…_

Le visage affichant une étrange incertitude mêlée de crainte, Severus lui sourit : «Laisse-moi te le faire, Harry… Ce soir, laisse-moi te… Tu comprends, je ne suis pas encore prêt… à ce que quelqu'un d'autre après… après _lui_…»

Harry lui prit la figure à deux mains : «Oui, Severus ! Fais-le-moi !… Si tu ne veux pas que je te le fasse, je t'en supplie : fais-le-moi !»

Aussitôt, l'homme à ses pieds se saisit de sa virilité. Harry déglutit fortement, puis rejeta la tête en arrière quand Severus le prit en bouche. Il voulait maintenir Rogue en place d'une main, mais se retint à temps, se rappelant les bizarres réactions que le professeur manifestait depuis le début de la soirée.

* * *

_**Accentuato**_

Les longs va-et-vient sur son membre lui donnaient des bouffées de chaleur. Il peinait à rester debout. Severus dut le deviner, car il cessa un instant son manège pour faire pivoter Harry et le basculer sur le lit. Puis il s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser à la mâchoire. Mais Harry, qui sentait son torse nu contre le sien, remarqua combien l'homme restait nerveux. Il pouvait sentir l'extrême tension de ses muscles.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Harry glissa une main vers le pantalon que portait encore Rogue et entreprit de le défaire. Mais Severus tiqua immédiatement et l'arrêta en refermant fermement ses doigts sur son poignet. Puis, relâchant sa prise, il se débarrassa lui-même de son pantalon et de son boxer noirs. Harry put dès lors constater de visu ce qu'il n'avait que deviné jusqu'à présent. Il se félicita intérieurement de faire autant d'effets à son habituellement si refroidissant professeur de potions.

Severus semblait pourtant déjà à bout, comme pressé d'en finir. Il en devenait presque malhabile. Harry l'aida alors à se glisser entre ses jambes en les écartant. Il le sentit prendre position en tremblant. Il crut d'abord que Severus allait le prendre sans douceur, mais Rogue le prépara au préalable avec ses doigts, habituant Harry à son intrusion, ce en quoi le jeune homme lui fut gré. Puis, il le pénétra, avec plus d'attention qu'Harry ne le lui aurait cru.

Le Gryffondor arqua le dos avec volupté alors que Severus accentuait sa pénétration. Puis il l'engagea à aller plus vite.

* * *

_**Acceleranto**_

Severus ne se fit pas prier.

Harry croisa ses jambes sur les reins de son aîné. Il n'avait pas eu mal, ou si peu. Une curieuse impression parcourait son échine. Tout son corps semblait irradier littéralement en de multiples petits points de plaisir, comme des flashs de lumière qui le laisseraient chancelant. Son crâne semblait fait de coton, noyé qu'il était dans des sensations physiques incroyables.

C'était la première fois qu'il était passif. Il s'était attendu à de la douleur. Draco en ressentait toujours au début. Mais lui n'avait rien ressenti de tel. Severus faisait admirablement bien les choses. Dire qu'Harry l'avait cru inexpérimenté …

Rogue accéléra progressivement, se soulevant au-dessus de son jeune amant en se portant à bout de bras. Il suait à grosses gouttes. Il se sentait dévorer par une fièvre qui ne lui était que trop naturelle… malgré toutes ces années… Fermant les yeux, il tâcha de ne pas se laisser vampiriser par son passé … _Pas maintenant, pas ce soir, plus jamais…

* * *

_

_**Più moto**_

Harry le voyait se crisper, en proie à des pensées intérieures douloureuses. Il essaya alors de le distraire en bougeant un peu des hanches. Severus rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit en remuant plus vite.

A chaque coup de boutoir contre sa prostate, Harry gémissait son plaisir, qui plaidait pour plus, encore et encore. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose le gênait. Et sachant que Severus avait pour l'instant d'autres chats à fouetter, il entreprit de régler son problème lui-même. Il prit donc en main sa propre érection et se masturba en cadence avec les mouvements de Severus.

* * *

_**Vivace**_

Ils accélèrent encore, un peu erratiques mais totalement enflammés. Harry parvint à glisser sa main sous l'une de Severus, qui entrecroisa ses doigts dans les siens. Les cheveux noirs mouillés de Rogue lui balayaient le visage. Il voyait sa bouche haletante si près de la sienne. Il aurait voulu la mordre, la prendre furieusement.

Harry exhala profondément.

* * *

_**Maestoso**_

Soudain, Severus prit appui sur son torse, griffant sa peau de ses ongles, puis en quelques derniers mouvements convulsifs se vida en plusieurs jets dans Harry, avant de retomber sur lui, achevé.

Un peu bloqué par le corps de son amant, Harry parvint à les faire basculer tous les deux sur le côté. Puis, accélérant les mouvements de sa main, il éjacula à son tour entre leurs ventres. Il désengagea ensuite Severus, qui semblait à bout de force. Et, lui-même épuisé, il réussit à rabattre les draps sur leurs corps trempés et encore frémissants, avant de s'effondrer sur l'oreiller, sa tête tout contre celle de son amour.

* * *

_**Amoroso**_

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi sans bouger. Harry crut même que Severus avait fini par s'endormir. Du bout des doigts, il jouait avec une mèche noire qui lui chatouillait la joue. Le souffle à présent régulier de son amant effleurait son cou. Harry passa un bras sur l'épaule de Severus et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

«Merci, Mr Potter, murmura subitement Rogue.

«- J'aurais dû deviner combien tu en avais besoin. C'était l'évidence même. Depuis «l'incident» du couloir… j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte… Tu devais être si seul jusqu'à présent !

«- En un sens, je le suis toujours… Non pas à cause de toi, s'empressa d'ajouter Severus. Mais tant que je n'aurais pas surmonté… ce qui fait mon passé, c'est-à-dire ce qui a fait ce que je suis maintenant…

«- Que de relatifs dans tout ça ! le taquina Harry… Dis-moi alors… _ce qui fait ton passé _… Qui est-ce _lui_ ?»

Il n'y eut pas de réponse tout de suite, puis Severus se pelotonna contre Harry, reposant sa tête contre son cœur.

«Un jour, je te le dirai… Un jour, je jouerai pour toi au violon, comme je jouais auparavant… pour _lui_…»

Le CD acheva son dernier morceau et s'arrêta...

* * *

_**Rideau final**_

Les deux amoureux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au dehors, sur une branche près du rebord de la fenêtre, deux petits oiseaux observaient le couple. L'un semblait avoir viré rouge-gorge si tant est qu'on puisse dire avec certitude si un piaf peut rougir. Le second pépiait de joie. Ce dernier portait curieusement de minuscules lunettes en demi-lunes sur le bord de son bec.

_«… Si j'avais su où vous vouliez m'emmener, Albus, je n'aurais jamais accepté de vous suivre ! Et à plus forte raison de boire cet affreux breuvage de métamorphose ! …»_

_«… Vous êtes un rabat-joie, Remus. N'êtes-vous pas heureux pour eux ? …»_

_«… Là n'est pas la question ! Etait-il obligatoire de jouer les voyeurs ? …»_

_«… En plus d'être rabat-joie, vous êtes un hypocrite ! Personne ne vous empêchait de fuir à tir d'ailes loin de la fenêtre ! Je vous ai observé pendant leurs ébats, vous ne sembliez pas désireux de détourner le regard. …»_

_«… Albus ! …»_

L'oiseau Dumbledore cuicuita pour rire de son collègue offusqué. Mais tout à se chamailler, les deux volatiles ne prenaient pas garde au chat qui se rapprochait derrière eux. A deux centimètres à peine de leurs plumes, le matou prit son souffle et lança un miaulement à glacer un mort. Les deux oiseaux en furent éjectés de leur perchoir et s'enfuirent le plus vite possible.

Le chat se lécha la patte de contentement, puis, descendant de l'arbre, reprit forme humaine et enfourcha un balai. Puis Minerva MacGonagall s'envola en direction de Poudlard, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

**_Fin du 2ème et dernier acte. Rideau._**

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout. Je prévois une petite suite (en une seule partie certainement), mais je vais continuer mes autres histoires d'abord.

Voici la liste des termes employés, toujours issus de la _Théorie de la musique_ par Danhauser :

**Ouverture:** ...

**Malinconico:** Mélancolique

**Affectuoso:** Affectueux

**Delicatamente:** Délicatement

**Ardito:** Hardi

**Con delicatezza:** Avec délicatesse

**1° tempo:** 1er mouvement (:-p)

**Accentuato:** Accentué

**Accelerando:** En accélérant

**Più moto:** Plus de mouvements

**Vivace:** Vif

**Maestoso:** Majestueux

**Amoroso:** Amoureux

A vos plumes à présent ! Composez-moi de jolies petites reviews !


End file.
